Learning the ABC's
by The Shrubbery
Summary: Tohru has decided. It is time for her daughter, Kira, to learn her ABC's. Just a bunch of drabbles about Kira learning her ABC's. Intro and conclu doesn't count as words...


**Oh. Um. This is my first Furuba fanfiction. Really weird and random. Uh. Go Kyo. He rocks.**

**The first chapter's going to be a bit long and boring. But deal with it. Please. Oh, and review.  
**

**If I owned Fruits Basket, you can call me a dilapidated, tango-dancing, mango-eating tomato.

* * *

**

**A is for ****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Tohru was on a mission. A mission to teach little Kira her ABC's. Kira was already 6, and she still didn't know the alphabet. She only knew that there was an "L" in there somewhere. Oh dear, this wouldn't do. She was in kindergarten and didn't know the alphabet! But how did she get those grades...

"MOOOOOOOOMMY!" Kira, Tohru's daughter, shrieked. "Mommy! Why is there a kitty when I hug Daddy?" Tohru's jaw dropped. For some reason, whenever Kira hugged Kyo, he would turn into a cat, like in the olden days.

"Just...Just wait a little bit, Kira," Tohru called back. She walked over to the front porch where Kira was hugging a little orange kitty who was mewing pitifully.

"Kira, here, let Mommy hold the kitty." Kira handed Kyo over to Tohru and he seemed to relax a little bit. "There, there now, Kyo, we'll get you back soon."

"Is Mommy talking to the kitty? Is the kitty's name also 'Kyo' like Daddy?" Kira asked. Tohru flinched.

"Um, um, um, um...Sort of! His name is...um...Kyona! Yeah, Kyona!" Tohru said.

"Isn't Kyona a girl name?"

"Er...n-no. Not necessarily," Tohru stuttered. She didn't want her daughter getting caught up with the Zodiac. Too much to explain. Too little brains to do it.

"Uh, Kira, today we're going to learn the ABC's," Tohru said, changing the subject. She set Kyona down and sat down on the front porch. Kira did the same.

"Let's start ea-"

"L."

"What?"

"L."

"No, the first letter is A. Then B. Then C. So what's the first letter, Kira?" Tohru asked.

"L."

"No!" Tohru exclaimed. "No, not L! L is the...uh...lemme see now...one...two...three...four..." Tohru muttered. She counted to herself as Kira chanted "L! L! L!"

"It's the 12th letter, Kira! The twelfth letter!" Kira nodded as Tohru wrote down "12" on a piece of paper. "Here, this is the number L is." Kira took it happily and then stuffed it in her pocket.

"Okay, now that we're done with L, let's begin with A. What's the first letter?"

"L."

"No, Kira! NO! L is the..."

"Twelfth number."

"Exactly!" Tohru said happily though exasperated.

"But the first letter is also L."

"No..." Tohru said, falling down. This was not working...she needed to come at this with a different angle.

"Um, want to play a game, Kira?" Tohru asked, the gears in her brain turning.

"Oh yes! Kira doesn't want to learn the alphabet! Kira wants to play a game!" Kira clapped her hands with glee and jumped up and down.

"Okay! Let's play a game. We're going to find different things that start with different letters. Starting from the first one, A, to the last one, Z." Kira furrowed her brow.

"Isn't the first one and the last one, L? And the second, third, fourth all L? And the others?"

"But then it wouldn't be fun would it? Everything would just be L!" Kira thought about Tohru's words and then nodded.

"Okay. What's the first letter?"

"A."

"A-OK!"

"Um...let's see...Hey, where's Kyona?"

"I don't know! Let's find Kyona," Kira said. The two looked around a little bit before they saw an orange kitty.

"There she is!" Kira shrieked. She jumped up and then pounced on Kyona.

"Ah, Kira...That's a little bit violent...(And Kyo's a boy...)" Tohru said.

"Kira got her! Kira got Kyona!" Then Kira got enveloped with a veil of smoke and then Kyo was there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as Kira sat on him.

Tohru snapped her fingers. "Oh! A is for...!"

"I JUST GOT FRICKIN' SAT ON BY MY KID AND YOU DARE SNAP YOUR FINGERS? AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHH, TOHRU!" Kyo got up and Kira fell onto the grass. Kira giggled as Kyo stomped inside.

"I guess Daddy's mad, eh, Kira?" Tohru said. "So what's the first letter?"

"L!"

_No...No...It was all for-_

"Just kidding, it's A." YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

"Good job, Kira, good job!" Tohru grinned broadly and slapped Kira lightly on the back.

"Oh, I gotta poem too!

**A** is for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The cry of my dad

For when in trouble

Or when doubly mad

**A** is for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The yell of distress

That comes oh so often

When in a big mess

**A** is for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The sub for the pain

The reflex of life

That makes fear sort of wane

You like it?"

"OOHH! TOMATO!" And Tohru ran off after the tomato, leaving little Kira very confused.

* * *

**'Kay that was weird. Um, please review. Thanks for reading. Review for more chapters.**


End file.
